


Creativity That Was

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A poem inspired by an rpg session.
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813
Kudos: 1





	Creativity That Was

Rain falls somewhere  
No solace for tears  
A single life snuffed out  
A day that darkness won

  
  
A single cry in the night  
A soulless being falling  
Colors run across the ground  
Darkness' laughter all around

  
  
A single soul cries out in anguish  
Anger and pain  
A single moment of time   
No power can re-create what was lost

  
  
Once thought to be immortal  
Now only immortal in hearts of friends  
In the heart of the one who loved  
Left to fulfill a promise

  
  
One less protector  
One less to create  
One less to defend  
One less friend

  
  
The wind blows a gentle breeze  
Memories flow away like seeds  
Lost to time  
Immortal only in one

  
  
A soundless song is sung  
A heart and soul cry endless  
Yearning for what was  
Pained for what is


End file.
